Question: ${5 \div \dfrac{1}{3} = {?}}$
Explanation: Imagine we have ${5}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{3}$ of the size. In total we have $5 \times 3$ pieces. $5 \times 3 = 15$